Ash's Adventures of Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure
Ash's Adventures of Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure is another upcoming Pokemon crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Learning his home is in bankruptcy and being sold, a timid young rooster named Rolo meets Ash Ketchum, Scooby-Doo, Remy the Rat, Hiccup, Tino Tonitini, and their friends and summons the courage to fight a rooster boxing champion Talons of Thunder to save his home. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Crime Empire (excluding Poison Ivy), Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will guest star in this film. *Like the Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure (English dub) segment featured in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (in which most of that film's guest villains will work for Shady Slim), The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Crew, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will work for Shady Slim in this film. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features the English-dubbed Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure as a segment), this film will use the PG-rated English-dub of Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure, not the original PG-13-rated Spanish version under the title Un gallo con muchos huevos (in order to make it easier for English-speaking viewers to understand), although the only changes to this film are that the H word, the words "chica" (Spanish for "chick") (when not referring to a chicken), "blue-footed booby", "sharted", and the profane uses of "screwy" and "screwed" will be replaced with the words "heck", "bebé" (Spanish for "babe"), "blue-footed birdie", "farted", "messy", and "messed", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and some violent images and all of the rude humor (including bare animal butts and the bits showing two eggs licking each other in a kiss), sexual content, and other content to make the film not only more kid-friendly but also more G-rated, due to the Pokemon franchise being made for children. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo's real counterpart are guest starring in this film is because they will be absent in the Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure (English dub) segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *The English dub of Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure was released directly on DVD and Digital HD in 2015, the same year Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery was released directly on Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital HD and DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge first streamed on Netflix. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films